Let the Nightmares Begin
by DJ-Kyoto
Summary: A fire caused by the cooking club gets too out of hand. Sweet Amoris High School has gone down in flames! With their school in ashes, the students have no other choice but to temporarily attend Gekkoukan High on Iwatodai Island. However, there is more going on on that island than they really know. FMCxCastiel. Suggested FMCxShinjiro and FMCxAkihiko. Also maybe Nathaniel xMitsuru.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I do not own the majority of what is a cut scene from persona 3. I do, however, own the dialogue and the shadows walking the streets. Hope you guys enjoy whay is to come!**

Throngs of people crowded the streets. The weather had just turned comfortably warm. The cherry blossoms had just fully bloomed. Nature's beauty was at every turn.

Somewhere else in the city, a faucet was roaring at an astounding volume. The door was locked from the inside. Panting filled the small space, followed by the cocking of a pistol. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held her breath. She pressed the barrel of the gun to her forehead. Moments passed as she began to pant once again. She was too nervous. She placed the unordinary pistol by her side on the floor.

She cried as thoughts of her father filled her consciousness. He had lost his life during an "accidental" explosion at the science lab he had worked at.

"I'll do my best, Dad... I promise that I'll make you proud..."

Night fell over the bustling city. The sky turned green above as the, almost, full moon changed to an ominous yellow. Shadows spread along the empty streets. Silence surrounded them as the creatures walked among transparent sarcophaguses.

A gun shot was heard. A roar cried, announcing its presence, as another dark creature rose among the skyscrapers. Chains whipped out toward the retreating Shadows. Tombstones within a fan formation grew from the creatures mysterious cloak as the chains retracted. The dark creature let out a final roar before dissipating into the night.

Following the creature's withdrawal, the sky returned from green back to deep indigo; the moon returned from yellow to its usual pristine white.

The night was quiet once again.


	2. Chapter 1: Magician's Corner

**~~*******_Disclaimer_*******~~** I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 or My Candy Love in anyway, shape, or form. All I own is this story and the idea of it.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry that it took so long to post the first chapter. How long has it been? Three months? Either way I do apologize. I've been so busy, what with work and everything. And I got married last month on Feb. 9th. Well, I do hope that those of you who read it will like it. Please let me know what you guys think of it!

* * *

Everywhere throughout the halls, all you could see or smell was smoke. All of the students ran to the nearest fire exits. Castiel covered his nose and mouth with the crook of his elbow as he desperately searched for a certain silver haired vocalist. The many students pushed Castiel with them to the outside despite the redhead's efforts. Castiel fought against the crowds.

"Lysander! Lysander, where are you?"

"Castiel! Hurry and go with the others!" Nathaniel, also covering his face, grabbed Castiel by his arm. This proved a challenge due to the clipboard and paperwork in his opposite hand.

"The hell you say, Prez! I'm not leaving without Lysander!"

Nathaniel dragged Castiel along to join the rest of the student body. Through Castiel's fighting, Nathaniel ended up having to pull the rebel by his neck. Nathaniel could only sigh when Castiel ran for the burning school as soon as he had let go.

"Castiel, don't get yourself killed, my friend."

At the sound of the familiar voice, the redhead whipped around. Seeing his friend, Castiel's shoulders visibly relaxed. Castiel marched over to his friend, Lysander. He smiled before proceeding to slap the silver haired boy right on the side of his head.

"Why the hell didn't you text me, or even call, to tell me you were already outside?"

Lysander shrugged off the smack that he'd just received. "We both know that you would have been too frantic to check, or even pick up, your phone. Iris did text you. As predicted, you didn't respond."

Castiel checked his phone's messages and lo-and-behold, there was the message from Iris. The redhead only sighed and put away his mobile device. "Well, that's that."

The roaring fire burning Sweet Amoris High

School crackled and popped. All that the students could do was stand and watch as their school went down in flames.

"Well, I guess we won't be going to school for a while." Castiel smiled at his own ingenious statement. Nathaniel's ears twitched slightly as his expression began to oppose Castiel's.

The principal emerged from the other side of the building. Her hair was a frizzled mess. She coughed a few times before raising her hand to silence the students. "Students, I have just gotten off the phone. Despite this tragic event, it will not be permitted for you all to get behind on your studies; nor to stop them completely." Her gaze rested on Castiel specifically.

"As a solution to our dilemma, the principal of Gekkoukan High School on Iwatodai Island has agreed to allow us to attend their school. Some may reside with relatives or friends in the area. For others, dormitories will be provided. Do not fret, students. Tonight, go home and - DO YOU MIND?!" The firefighters, who'd finally arrived, roughly pushed the principal aside to get their job done.

The principal straightened her hair (as best as she could, anyway) and cleared her throat before continuing. "Anyway, I want you all to go home and get some rest. In the morning, I expect you all to be packed and ready to leave for Iwatodai Island."

"What the hell happened, anyway?"

The principal's eyes narrowed. "Who dared to speak such profanity?!"

"I did." Castiel stepped out of the crowd.

"Ah, I should have expected as much from you, Castiel. Anywho, to answer your question, a fire from the cooking class had gotten out of hand."

Castiel scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Cooking? Cooking doesn't burn a school down!"

"Uh-um... actually, Amber caught some oil on fire..." Violette stepped up to join Castiel outside of the crowd. She ignored Amber's horrifying glares as she continued. "Even though the teacher told her not to, she poured water on it to try and put it out."

It was Nathaniel's turn to cross his arms. Amber fidgetted from her nervousness. All eyes were on Amber. "How was I supposed to know oil fires spread when you put water on them?"

Nathaniel threw his hands in the air. "It's common knowledge! If you had done your own work at the start of the term instead of intimidation, or blackmailing, someone else into doing it, you would already know this!"

Castiel could only shake his head. "Well... the blond has struck again. This time she's made us all a victim." Lysander innocently shrugged before turning his attention back to his notepad.

* * *

Chatter filled the auditorium as a rather plump man with graying hair and glasses stepped up to the podium. Behind him, a member of the seniors' class with long red hair and knee-high boots stood to the side. She was a respectable distance; enough to be noticed, but enough to be out of the way.

"Good morning students of Gekkoukan High School. Due to a very heartbreaking tragedy, we have gathered here this morning..."

"He makes this sound like a funeral." The surrounding students glanced at a female junior with medium length black hair. With head phones on her ears, it's a wonder that she heard anything at all. The fellow classmate by her side, wearing a pink variation of the Gekkoukan uniform, roughly nudged her.

"Ow! Yukari!"

"Shh! Mitsuru-senpai is about to speak."

"Thank you. As student body president of Gekkoukan High School, I would also like to give my condolences for the loss of Sweet Amoris High. As it is only the start of our term and the middle of yours, it is a great tragedy indeed. I hope that the differences in our curriculum won't be so challenging as to disrupt your studies. Nonetheless, I hope that you find your temporary stay here enjoyable. And now, a few words from the principal of Sweet Amoris High School."

The crowd courteously clapped as Mitsuru stepped to the side once again. The (female) principal jogged up waving to the crowd in all of her usual pink dress suit glory. "HELLOOO GEKKOUKAN!"

"So why are we here again?" The headphone wearing junior asked Yukari.

"Ugh, weren't you paying attention? Okay, Sweet Amoris High burned down in smokes so the students had to come here."

"There weren't any schools that were closer?"

"I... don't think that there were any other schools *big* enough..."

"Eh." The black haired junior merely shrugged and turned her volume up to her music.

Yukari sighed and shook her head. She didn't really care about anything, did she? Oh well, Yukari figured; it was her future she was throwing away.

* * *

Castiel and Lysander stood outside of the Gekkoukan co-ed dorms. No one had arrived yet, so the two were left stranded; holding their luggage.

Castiel set his guitar case down, leaned against the wall, and lit up a cigarette. "Pretty lame. We don't even get a key to this place. Such a warm welcome. 'Hey, how are ya? Stand outside and wait for us until God-knows-when!"

"It isn't so bad. There's a perfectly stable step we can sit on while we wait."

"Probably cold as ice." Castiel flicked away the extra ashes left by the cherry. "Besides, we don't even know what anybody who lives here looks like. It could be her for all we know!"

Castiel pointed to a young woman who happened to be walking by carrying grocery bags. She nodded in the boys' direction before smiling nervously and quickening her pace. Lysander merely shrugged once the lady had passed.

"Oh, you two don't have anyone to stay with either?" Nathaniel dropped his bags to the ground with an audible thump. "Well, Castiel is understandable. I would have at least thought that you'd have somewhere to go, Lysander."

Lysander shook his head. "No, all of my relatives live in the country."

"Oh. Well, that's a shame."

Smoke freed itself out of Castiel's nostrils with his exhale. "What about you, Prez? I suspected you and the arson would surely know someone around."

Nathaniel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course, _Amber_ was able to persuade a friend to have her stay. You know how we have the power of the Internet. One is able to make many friends internationally. And before you ask, Castiel, no I am not staying with her. As you know, my sister is rather..."

"Annoying?" Castiel finished.

"Yes... That."

"Well, this just adds another pain to my list." Castiel flicked the cigarette butt into the street as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Not being able to see my dog, having to go to a school where attendance isn't avoidable, and now: living with **you**."

Nathaniel said nothing. The only response that the blond could muster was the shaking of his head. "Oh, may He give me strength."

The sound of clicking heels caught the boys' attention. The student council president from the assembly this morning was headed toward them. "Oh, salutations. I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I hadn't had thought you would have come straight to the dorms."

"Nah, no worries! We enjoy carrying around heavy luggage to go sightseeing." Seeing the flash of keys, Castiel straightened as he started to pick up his bag.

"I apologize. My name is Mitsuru Kirijou."

"I am Nathaniel and these two are Castiel and Lysander."

Castiel sarcastically waved at the introduction. Lysander was too caught up in his notebook to notice.

"Right... well, let's get ourselves inside so that you can make yourselves comfortable."

* * *

"Other than what I've shown you downstairs, I'm certain you're all eager to see your rooms."

"Oh, you must be psychic!"

Mitsuru expertly ignored Castiel's sarcasm. Nathaniel secretly wished that he had such coolheadedness.

"On the second floor is the boys' dorms. The third floor is the girls' dormitory, but it is off limits to males. Unfortunately, two of you are going to have to share a room. The only ones available are the first room on the left, and the last on the right. I hope that you don't have any trouble settling yourselves." Mitsuru gave a bow and walked downstairs.

Nathaniel set down one of the larger bags on its side. He used its height to support his weight on his hands as he leaned against it. "Well, what's it going to be?"

"Should be obvious to ya, Prez. Lysander and I'll be bunk-buddies while you're all on your lonesome."

Nathaniel shook his head as he spoke. "How very considerate of you, Castiel."

"Eh," the redhead shrugged. "It's just to make out co-inhabitance a lot easier - and to keep you outta my way."

The blond held out his arms in defeat. "Whatever you wish, Lord Castiel."

"Ha ha, you know, you keep addressing me that way, it might make this whole nightmare a helluvalot more tolerable." Grabbing the handle on his roll-away luggage, the guitarist unlocked and entered the first room on the left. Lysander was close behind. Before entering the threshold, however, Lysander gave an apology Nathaniel needed no words to understand.

Aside from Castiel's attitude, Nathaniel smiled while he hoisted his bag over his shoulder. It could be worse, he thought to himself. At least no one was killed in the fire. Injured, however, he wasn't too sure about.

* * *

"Kamiki, Sanada? May I ask where you two are going?" Mitsuru laid her book down onto the table in front of her.

"Shiemi and I were going to train some. You can never be too prepared!" Akihiko Sanada smiled at his classmate. Akihiko was a tall, lean young man with silver hair. He wore a red knitted vest over his Gekkoukan uniform. Like Mitsuru, Akihiko was a senior.

Mitsuru chuckled and crossed her arms. "Akihiko, I respect your enthusiasm, but..."

"Don't you get it, Mitsuru?" Akihiko stomped his foot. "The more we wipe these things out, the faster we'll get rid of them. We'll never have to worry about Apathy Syndrome again!"

"This isn't a game, Akihiko!" Her nostrils flared as Mitsuru and Akihiko glared at one another.

"What the hell was that?" Shiemi ran to the center of the lobby where the others were.

"What was what Kami-" Mitsuru gasped as the building began to shake. Personally, the banging grew more and more violent. The security system's shrill cry bleeted throughout the dorms. Yukari Takeba ran down the stairs followed by the three Sweet Amoris High boys and Shuji Ikutsuki.

The Sweet Amoris boys arrived just in time to see a silvered haired teen run out the front door. Then Mitsuru frantically trying to open a display case of rapiers. "Mr. Chairman, take them to safety!"

Chairman Shuji Ikutsuki nervously studied his surroundings. "Right... to the rooftops, children! The back door is no use."

"Who the hell are you?"

"No time; please just follow me!"

The girl named Shiemi Kamiki (apparently) also followed. However, a creature with a mask and many faces met them on the roof. They had no where to go, and couldn't go back.

"The hell is going on here? The hell is that thing?"

Shiemi smiled. She caressed Castiel's cheek as she kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, sweeties. You're all just having a nightmare."

Over the girl's shoulder, Castiel could see the thing running over to them bearing many swords. Shiemi turned to face the creature. She calmly pulled out a silver pistol and aimed it under her chin. Castiel swore... Castiel swore that before she pulled the trigger, he heard her whisper the word, "persona." Then... she pulled it.

An unknown voice was heard. It was more like the voice was inside all of their heads. A giant red serpent like dragon seemed to emerge from the girls body.

"Thou art I, and I art thou... I am Samael; general of the second division of Hell. For what purpose hast thou summoned me?"

What the girl replied, Castiel could not recall. He could feel his head starting to dull, and his eyes starting to grow heavy. Gusts flew about the girl. Black disembodied arms littered the roof. A mask falling into vision was the last thing Castiel saw before slipping out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Your Nightmare

**Author's Note:** I'm proud of this chapter. 3,498 (just from the chapter) words alone! It completely wasn't planned, either. And this chapter came out a lot faster than the last one. The longest part is making the final edits and finding all of them. Upon writing this chapter, I have decided I am going to follow the Persona 3 storyline just like I've been doing. Only each chapter is a Shadow Arcana. I've already donr the first arcana in the last chapter - the Magician. For those that are reading for My Candy Love: Persona 3 is set in the year of 2009 and there are 12 big shadow arcanas. What is a big shadow? The Persona 3 storyline will explain everything! Also, if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes that I missed when doing the final edits, I'm sorry.

**~*~*Disclaimer*~*~**

_I do not own Persona 3 or My Candy Love. If I did, things would be very different. Especially involving Shinjiro Aragaki. Some/a lot of the Persona 3 main storyline dialogue is used. I only own the tweaked versions. Atlus owns Persona 3 and I honestly have no idea who owns My Candy Love, but it isn't me!_

* * *

Castiel and Lysander were seated on the couch in the dorm's lounge when they returned. Their Gekkoukan roommates had all gone to see Shiemi when she was released from the hospital. The doctors had said Shiemi had passed out from overexcursion. Castiel thought it had to have been some excursion for the girl to have been in a coma for a week. Nonetheless, she was back.

"Yeah, he came by to see me in the hospital after seeing you with your check up." Shiemi was facing Akihiko as she spoke.

"Is he doing alright?" Akihiko asked.

The two walked off into the dining room area as they conversed. Yukari and Mitsuru sat on the surrounding couches in the lounge. Mitsuru picked up one of the books that had been on the table. "Where is your friend this evening?" She asked.

"I wouldn't call him a friend..." The girls shot Castiel curious glances. Before Castiel could say anything else, Lysander stepped in. "Nathaniel is upstairs in his room studying."

Mitsuru nodded as she sipped her tea. "That's an admirable trait."

"Where'd you get that?" Castiel pointed to the tea's Styrofoam cup. No one had seen it until just now.

"Oh, this? I had ordered from the café in Palownia Mall on the way to the hospital."

No one said anything else for a while. Mitsuru read her book. Yukari was doing something on her phone. Castiel and Lysander sat there in an awkward silence. Castiel stared at the television in the corner of the room before finally deciding to turn it on.

It was tuned in to the News. The introduction music boomed as the News station logo flashed across the screen. Mitsuru and Yukari both looked up to the television.

"_Tonight, the numbers of those suffering from Apathy Syndrome have slightly increased._"

"What's Apathy Syn-" Castiel started to ask but he was shushed by Yukari.

"_Indeed they have increased. Apathy Syndrome mysteriously came about a couple months back. Apathy Syndrome is a condition in which the individual is in a catatonic state. They just stare out into space! Seen behind me, we have a sufferer here-_" Castiel flicked off the T.V. before the reporter could say anything more.

"What the hell was that shit?"

Mitsuru casted her eyes to the ground. "No one really knows what it is, or what causes it. They haven't been able to find a cure for it, yet."

Both Mitsuru and Yukari stared down at their hands in their laps. Castiel's brow furrowed as Lysander and him exchanged glances.

Shiemi came from the dinning room area pulling on a jacket. "I'm going out."

"Out where?" Mitsuru asked.

"Just out."

"At this hour? And just after you've come back from the hospital?"

"For Christ's sake, I'm only going out! I don't have to file a questionnaire on my business and where the hell I'm going." With that, Shiemi went out the door before Mitsuru could make anymore protests.

Yukari looked up from her phone. "Do you think she's going behind Port Island Station?"

Mitsuru sighed as she shook her head with worry. "I'm afraid that is exactly where she's going."

"Then shouldn't we go after her? There are... gangs and other punks that hang out there."

"Unfortunately, there isn't anything we can do. Except for locking her in her room, though that has proven useless. She'll just jump out of her window."

"Off of the third story?!"

"Kamiki can be quite the escape artist. There's a tree outside of her window, you know."

The women fell silent. Akihiko entered the room carrying a huge cup of instant beef flavored ramen noodles.

"Oh, Senpai,"Yukari turned to face her upperclassmen. "How are you feeling? Are your bandages uncomfortable?"

Akihiko winced as he sat on the loveseat next to Mitsuru. "I've been better."

Castiel looked up from his Guitar World magazine. "What happened?"

"Boxing practice."

"Akihiko-senpai is Gekkoukan's Boxing Champion." Yukari beamed with pride for her dorm mate.

"Thank you for the information, but I believe I asked Akihiko here - not you."

Yukari rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to her phone.

"So," Castiel crossed one leg over the other. "How'd you get the bandage, exactly?"

"Uh, well," Akihiko shifted uncomfortably. "We were going through the routine sparring matches... one thing led to another and... somehow my ribs ended up slightly fractured. It happened too fast for me to tell you exactly what happened. Sorry."

Castiel crossed his arms and nodded. He thought Akihiko was a pretty good guy, but he clearly wasn't a good liar.

There was a knock at the door. Nobody moved to get it. Could Shiemi had gotten herself in trouble with the cops? Seeing nobody else was going to, Akihiko got to his feet to get the door. A fellow Gekkoukan student met them at the other side of the door. He had short, average length, buzz cut black hair and a goatee. He wore a baseball cap and had a very laid back appearance. Behind him was a luggage trolly.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Akihiko smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm. "I forgot to tell you guys. I found this kid cowering at a convenience store from the Shadows. I saw that he wasn't transmo- ..." Mitsuru shot Akihiko a warning glance. She gestured toward Castiel and Lysander seated on the couch opposite of her. Castiel raised an eyebrow, but didn't let it known that he had seen the woman's movements.

"Anyway," Akihiko continued. "He's got the **potential,** and had no where to go. So, I offered him that old dorm room that needs to be fixed up."

"Stupei?" Yukari screamed. "Of all people you offered _**Stupei**_?"

"Hey, hey; Yuka-tan! No reason to be so hostile." The boy held his hands up in defense. He faced the others and bowed formally. "The name's Junpei Iori - junior year. Nice to meetcha!"

* * *

Shiemi leaned against his shoulder as she took another draw from his cigarette. She rubbed a hand on his back as his body shook from his coughs. He relaxed as the coughing fit ended for now.

"I'm dangerous you know, Kamiki."

"I don't care; and how many times have I told you to just call me Shiemi?"

"But you don't look like a Shiemi." He gently ruffled her hair.

She nuzzled her nose into his maroon peacoat. It had a musky smell many would find unpleasant, but Shiemi didn't mind. It was his smell. "Fine then, why don't you call me '_Aragaki_," Mr. Formality?"

"Huh...?" Even though it sounded like a statement, Shiemi knew it was meant as a question. "Where'd you get a crazy statement like that?"

"Oh, I don't know." She grabbed his black beanie from atop of his head. "Maybe I have desires of becoming Mrs. Shinjiro Aragaki."

Shinjiro shook his head. "You women are all crazy. Once you get an idea in your head, you won't quit the fight 'till you get it. And give that back!"

The chords to the introduction of '_Guardian Angel_' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus played from the night club behind them. Shiemi smiled as she forced Shinjiro's hand into hers. Against him pulling away, Shiemi hummed along. "This is now our song."

"Pfft. Songs are for couples."

Shiemi ignored Shinjiro's denial for his feelings. She scooted closer and began rocking his hand to the rhythm. "_I will never let you go. Even if saving you sends me to heaven_."

* * *

_**April 18th-After school**_

Another week or so passed by. Castiel fell onto the couch enjoying the cool breeze of the air conditioner. "This is nice, eh Lysander?"

"I agree that it is rather hot for April. Could be humidity from being so close to the ocean."

"Could be." Castiel agreed.

"Kind of strange that we're alone for once." Lysander commented.

"Hmm... look at it this way; we got the whole place to ourselves. The Prez is out sightseeing, and everybody else has their little clubs to go to. By the way, you've seen my guitar case anywhere?"

"I believe, if I'm not mistaken, you left it behind the counter by the front door."

"Thanks, man. Guess I must've forgotten it when I was looking up chords and tabs last night." Castiel got up and went behind the counter and on to the computer. Sure enough, it was propped against the computer desk. Castiel lifted the faux leather case and made his way back. He stopped short before he could completely round the desk. Were those voices he heard? Maybe their dormmates were returning.

"With this many people, we can start exploring that place!" It sounded like Akihiko. Castiel cautiously got closer to the door to hear more.

"You mean... Tartaus?" This time it sounded like Yukari.

"We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there." Akihiko again... but what the hell were they talking about?

"The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready."

The sound of a key being lodged into the door knocked Castiel out of his thoughts. He continued on toward the couch where Lysander was still sitting. He wondered if Lysander had heard what he had. Castiel doubted it, though. Lysander was reading over something he'd written in his notepad. It was most likely the song he'd written last week for them to work on. The door opened just as Castiel flopped to the couch's cushion.

"Oh, hey! You guys aren't in any clubs or anything?" Yukari was taking her bag off her shoulder as she asked.

"Nah." Castiel unclipped the latch to his guitar case. "Nothing's caught our eye, yet." Castiel kept his eyes on is hands. He didn't want to give them any indication that he'd heard their conversation.

"Oh... well, I'm sure something will come up for you." Yukari smiled and took out her phone. She had walked somewhere down the hall. Probably up the stairs, Castiel thought. He didn't really know, nor did he care.

Akihiko sat in the nearby recliner. He'd taken out some kind of red boxing gloves and was doing something to the laces. When he'd thought the coast was clear, Castiel glanced in Lysander's direction. Much to his frustration, Lysander was oblivious. Castiel sighed as he tightened the strings and began tuning his guitar. The hell was this 'Dark Hour'? More importantly, what in the name of hell was Tatarus?

* * *

_**Iwatodai strip mall**_

Shiemi had taken Shinjiro to Wakatsu when he'd told her that anything was fine. Shiemi seated them at a booth beside the window. After some time, the waitress finally had given them the food that they'd ordered.

Shinjiro folded his hands together as he looked out the window. "You eat here often?"

Shiemi had just stuffed her mouth with some kind of marinated meat. She gestured for Shinjiro to hold on as she chewed. "Yes, I love this place!"

"Is that so?"

Shiemi nodded vigorously as her mouth was, again, full.

"Aki should eat here, too. It would add to his nutritional balance." Shinjiro sighed and shook his head. He picked up his own chopsticks and began to eat. "So yeah, about Aki; from what you see, is he training properly?"

Shiemi had to yet again swallow her food before she could answer. God, he was full of questions today! "Yes, of course. Well, aside from being handicapped by those broken ribs."

"Is that so?"

Shiemi thought he said that too much at times.

"Good. You know more about what's happening than I do." Shinjiro nodded as he finished his words. He had a sudden serious look to him. Shiemi admired that.

"It's hard to say... you're the leader and you have to care and supply for so many people. I think you're different than the others. You're nature is affirming that. With Aki and Kirijou, it's easier to fight than when I was there. Back then, it was about fooling around and groping for our own speciality; not what it is now. Your power is great."

Shiemi focused on her plate. This suddenly got very awkward for both of them. "I hope so."

"Haha, not very confident, huh? Don't worry, you're doing well." Shinjiro gently smiled and patted Shiemi's shoulder. "Now eat! The food's getting cold."

Shinjiro noticed that Shiemi hadn't even touched her vegetables. He frowned. "To attain the balance of the meal, shouldn't you eat everything?"

* * *

_**April 19th - After School**_

Castiel waited until everyone had already gone in the fourth floor meeting room. He hid behind one of the plants beside the staircase's railing. Castiel pressed his ear against the wall to listen. It was all mumbles at first but after finding the right spot, Castiel could hear somewhat clearly. The Chairman was speaking.

"Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But, that number has recently changed to five. Therefore, starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Sorry, asked this yesterday," Junpei interrupted. "But what's this Tartarus again?"

"That's right, you haven't seen it have you, Junpei?" That had sounded like Yukari, but Castiel wasn't totally sure. Castiel thought that he also heard the Chairman laughing.

"It's no surprise since it only appears during the Dark Hour."

"The Dark Hour...?" Junpei repeated, almost too softly.

"Tch, that's what I said..." Castiel muttered.

"Just like the Shadows. Interesting, huh?" Akihiko sounded pumped. "And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest!"

So what, they go around chasing 'shadows' all night? It sounded like little kid shit, but Castiel kept listening.

"But senpai, what about your injury?" Yukari asked.

Mitsuru was the next person Castiel heard. "Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance."

"Yeah, I know..." Akihiko sounded obviously bummed.

"Well, I'm sure he won't complain as long as you don't go too far in." The Chairman assured everyone else. "Since we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid."

"I'm not so sure about this..." Yukari had a soft voice, but Castiel could hear that the girl was nervous.

"What about you, Mr. Chairman?" Mitsuru asked.

"I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona."

"Alright, so it's settled, then." Akihiko confirmed. "We leave tonight for Tartarus!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that all six of them would be coming out of that door in a matter of seconds. Castiel wasn't going to take a chance by staying behind that tiny planter. The redhead ran down the stairs. Thankfully, he only tripped twice on his descent. Persona? Wasn't that the word that whatsername said the night she passed out? Everyone here was so weird! Castiel made up his mind.

He was going to follow them tonight. He was going to find out just what the hell this 'Tartarus' place was.

* * *

**_April 19th - Late Night_**

As planned, Castiel followed the five of them. Though, he was careful not to get caught. The way that they were going seemed strangely familiar. Then Castiel saw that they had stopped. Castiel looked around to see if he could recognize where they were. They were standing at the Gekkoukan High School front gate.

"This is it? **THIS** is the place?" Junpei practically read Castiel's mind. "Why **HERE**?"

Akihiko held up his arm to look at his digital wristwatch. "Just wait a few minutes. It's almost midnight."

Akihiko's watch flicked from 11:59 PM to 12:00 AM. The dong of an old clock resonated through the air. Before his eyes, Castiel could see everywhere becoming clouded in a green haze. The moon changed from a pale white to a darker, more noticeable yellow. Castiel swore that he saw blood seem to crawl soak the ground before him. A loud creaking and shuffling of metals and wood pierced Castiel's ears. The redhead looked up and gasped.

A huge impossibly-constructed tower rose from what was once the school and stretched up towards the sky. So _this _was Tartarus...?

_**April 19th - The Dark Hour**_

Mitsuru raised her arm toward the newly transformed 'school'. "This is Tartarus - the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

"Labyrinth?" Junpei asked hysterically. "What are you talking about?** WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SCHOOL**?" Castiel was starting to wonder if Junpei and him were psychically connected.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal," Mitsuru tried to explain.

Junpei turned to Akihiko. "This is the '_nest_' you were talking about? But why? Why'd our school turn into a tower?"

No one answered. Junpei turned back to Mitsuru, but she didn't say anything. "You don't know either?"

"No..."

"I'm sure it's complicated," Yukari assured, waving it off. "Who cares, anyway? It's not like it would change our mind about fighting, right?" Castiel wasn't too sure that everyone completely agreed.

"Well maybe now we'll finally have some answers. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek. This will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some sort of clue about the Dark Hour!"

"Akihiko," Mitsuru smiled gently as she rested her hand on her hip. "I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today."

"I know! Do you have to keep reminding me...?"

Everyone started to walk toward Tartarus. Castiel waited before following. When he reached the door, Castiel pushed open a crack to look inside. The coloration looked the same as the school's tile, only the ground floor was huge. In the middle of the ground floor was a grand, elaborate staircase.

Junpei threw his arms into the air. "Whoa! It's just as cool on the inside!"

Yukari nervously fidgetted with her hands as she looked around herself. "But, it sure is creepy."

"This is only the entrance." Mitsuru pointed to the mysterious curtain at the top of the stairway. "The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."

Castiel pulled away and started toward the dorms in a run. He'd heard and seen enough. He had to tell somebody. He had to tell Lysander and Nathaniel. Well, he had to tell Lysander at least.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys Gekkoukan turned into a giant tower before my eyes! It only happens during the Dark Hour. It's a nest full of these things called Shadows!"

Nathaniel sighed for the thousandth time that night. "I told you Castiel, it isn't real. It was all just a dream."

Castiel threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine then Mr. Know-it-all; since you're so smart, why don't you tell me where all the others are?" Castiel crossed his arms.

Nathaniel sighed yet again. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Probably all ASLEEP! Like we should be. But we're not. Because of _you_."

As Nathaniel made his way down the hall toward his own room, he knocked on the door marked '_Akihiko Sanada_' and waited. No sound emerged from the other side of the door. "You see, Castiel? Fast asleep. Now go back to bed." Nathaniel opened the door to his dorm and entered.

"That's not substantial evidence! And hadn't it occurred to you, smart ass, that I'm not wearing any pajamas?" Castiel's reply was the sound of a slamming door. The redhead sighed himself and turned to face his friend. "You believe me, don't you Lysander?"

Lysander visibly hesitated. He looked to the side; he couldn't look Castiel in the eye. "I agree that it is a little farfetched, but..."

Castiel wailed a groan of frustration as he entered their dorm to get ready for bed. Lysander followed in pursuit. "Now, I didn't say I didn't believe you, Castiel..."

"What the hell ever!"

Castiel tugged a loose t-shirt over his head. He knew Lysander didn't believe him. Castiel could see it in his eyes. Castiel pulled the blankets back and turned out the lights with Lysander still standing in the center of the room.

Oh well. Castiel would just have to find a way to prove it to them both. In the silence, Castiel waited for sleep to embrace him.

"Castiel, I'm sorry..."

"Forget it, Lysander."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Castiel. Not even _Lysander_ believes him! Will Castiel ever prove to them that he's right? Ha... maybe.


End file.
